promise
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: [kikuro] detik-detik sebelum pesawat yang dipilotinya jatuh, Kise hanya mengingat satu orang dan satu hal; kuroko tetsuya dan cincin di kantungnya.


**PROMISE**

disclaimer:

kuroko no kasuke © tadatoshi fujimaki

story & plot © nameless pierrot

.

* * *

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 08.13 pagi.

Bising dan kepanikan memenuhi kabin pesawat.

Lampu berwarna merah yang berkelap-kelip, udara panas, juga mesin yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi berisik. Tak ketinggalan, suara kepanikan penumpang yang berteriak meminta tolong, menangis, dan berdoa—menyebut nama sang Maha Kuasa—sampai hingga ke telinga-nya di sini saking kerasnya itu.

 ** _"KAMI, AKU MOHON, SELAMATKAN AKU!"_**

 ** _"TOU-CHAN, AKU TAKUT, HIKS—"_**

 ** _"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN!"_**

Suasananya mencekam, namun wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu cukup tenang—seperti sudah menerima takdir yang menunggu di depan mata.

Ia menatap langit biru lewat jendela di depannya.

" _Owari_."

Sejak memasuki pekerjaan yang menjadi cita-citanya sedari dulu, hati Kise sudah lama siap akan kemungkinan jika dirinya kelak akan mati dalam bertugas. Ayahnya dulu juga sudah pernah mengingatkannya.

 _"Jika kau memilih menjadi pilot, kau tidak akan tahu di belahan bumi mana kau akan meninggal, Ryouta."_

 _"Aku sudah siap, Otou-chan!"_

Karena ia begitu mencintai pekerjaannya.

Adalah sang kopilot, dengan nama lengkap Kise Ryouta atau yang akrab disapa Kise. Ia menjadi kopilot pesawat Sky Air KK 704 untuk rute penerbangan Sydney-Narita, bersama Kasamatsu Yukio sebagai kaptennya.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Pesawat tersebut sudah mengudara selama dua puluh menit, sebelum mengalami masalah di tengah-tengah. Baik Kasamatsu dan Kise sudah mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya kepada pusat, inginnya melakukan pendaratan darurat.

Namun saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah laut luas. Menunggu hingga mereka sampai ke daratan? Mustahil. Mereka tak memiliki waktu lagi, yang berarti sudah selesai...

Keduanya terbilang cukup berpengalaman. Kise sendiri sudah mengantongi jam terbang selama 4.500 jam. Sementara sang pilot, Kasamatsu, 7.000 jam...

Tapi mau sebanyak apapun pengalaman mereka, jika masalahnya datang dari pesawat yang mereka kendalikan, itu… di luar kuasa mereka.

Ralat. Mungkin mereka juga salah karena terlalu menyepelekan kondisi janggal yang sudah mereka rasakan sejak awal.

Kise baru pertama ditempatkan untuk mengendalikan pesawat ini hari ini.

Kasamatsu sebelumnya sempat menyuarakan kekhawatirannya tentang mesin yang terasa tidak beres. Dia sudah mengeluh kepada teknisi pesawat, namun mereka mengatakan tidak ada hal serius dan pesawat ini masih layak dijalankan.

Jadi Kasamatsu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti intruksi.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

Mereka terlalu menganggap enteng... meski sadar bukan nyawa mereka saja yang dipertaruhkan jika terjadi apa-apa, namun juga ratusan jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah yang ikut terperangkap di pesawat yang dibawanya ini.

Memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, Kise meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada mereka semua, terutama kepada seseorang yang tak bisa ia tepati janjinya.

 _Kenapa harus hari ini...?_

 ** _Kenapa harus dia?_**

 _Maafkan aku, Tetsuyacchi... aku tak bisa datang merayakan hari jadi kita..._

Ya. Malam ini adalah tepat dirinya dan kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun.

Itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Apalagi mengingat pekerjaan Kise yang tak bisa selalu berada di sisi Kuroko dan bertemu setiap waktu.

Meski begitu, hubungan mereka berjalan mulus. Kise yang rajin menghubungi kekasih kecilnya ketika ada waktu, pun Kuroko yang selalu sabar menunggu dan tak bosan dengan segala tingkah kekanakkan dan manja Kise.

Keduanya sama-sama pemuda yang setia, dan sudah mengukir nama masing-masing di hati mereka. Meski terpisah jarak dan waktu, selama mereka masih berada di langit yang sama, itu tak akan menghalangi cinta mereka berdua.

"Ya, berakhir." Suara Kasamatsu Yukio membuat Kise tersadar dan membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati seniornya yang tersenyum pasrah. Dia melirik Kise, tangannya mengusap juniornya berniat menenangkan—meski gemetar, "Tak pernah terpikirkan aku akan mati bersamamu, Kise. Kau masih terlalu muda..."—katanya terdengar amat menyesal.

"Begitupun dirimu, Senpai... Apa yang akan dirasakan oleh istri dan anakmu yang masih kecil itu ketika tau..."

" _Hush_... pikirkan juga perasaan kekasih kecilmu nanti."

"…Ya. Aku benci melihatnya menangis apalagi jika penyebabnya karena diriku... namun apa yang bisa aku perbuat...?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Merenungi sisa hidup mereka yang akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

Di saat terakhir, kepala Kise penuh dengan wajah Kuroko Tetsuya, hatinya dipenuhi penyesalan akan hal-hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan...

—Terutama soal menyematkan cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan... bersama kejutan di malam nanti

Rencananya setelah pesawat ini mendarat dan Kise bebas dari jam kerjanya, ia akan mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan anniversary lima tahun mereka. Ia sudah memesan restoran untuk malam ini, menyuruh orang kepercayaannya mendesainnya sedemikian rupa, juga menyiapkan hadiah istimewa—yang sudah tersimpan di kantung celananya.

Kise diam-diam menggeggam kotak kecil itu erat.

Ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu.

"Maaf jika kali ini aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, Tetsuyacchi. Kumohon jangan marah, ya... "

Karena sesibuk apapun dia, ketika Kise sudah berjanji, ia akan selalu menepatinya.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini, jika Tuhan yang menghalanginya, jika takdir yang menghentikannya, tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

 _Aku berharap, di kehidupan berikutnya... Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu kembali dan melakukan hal yang tak sempat kulakukan di kehidupan ini._

 **Semoga.**

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sayangku."

Dan pesawat itu menukik tajam ke bawah, pada lautan luas yang terbentang di bawahnya kemudian...

 **BAM!**

.

.

.

 ** _"Pesawat Sky Air KK 704 dengan rute penerbangan Sydney-Narita terjatuh ke laut. Dapat dipastikan seluruh penumpang termasuk kru pesawat yang dipiloti oleh Kasamatsu Yukio dan Kise Ryouta ini tak ada yang selamat, mengingat banyak serpihan-serpihan pesawat yang ditemukan mengambang di laut menandakan pesawat hancur diduga karna ledakan. Tim sar sedang berusaha melakuka—"_**

Nampan berisi makanan di tangannya terjatuh. Suara nyaringnya mengambil perhatian beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang beristirahat di kantin.

"T-tetsuya...?!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Yang dipanggil, setelah menjatuhkan makanannya, hanya bisa jatuh lemah terduduk, menunduk sambil mencekram fabrik di bagian dadanya. Ia bernapas cepat—rasanya semakin sulit untuk ia menghirup udara dan mempertahankan kesadarannya setelah tak sengaja mendengar nama yang amat dikenalnya terlibat dalam kecelakaan pesawat dari televisi.

 _Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Ryouta-kun... sudah berjanji..._

Perilaku itu sontak membuat dua temannya yang saat itu sedang bersamanya panik. Sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya akibat syok yang ia terima.

.

.

.

 _"Tunggu aku, Tetsuyacchi! Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu hari ini! Kau pasti akan terkejut~_

 _Oh ya, apa doamu di hari spesial ini?"_

 _._

 _"Aku ingin... kau mencintaiku selalu. Apakah itu aneh, Ryouta-kun?"_

 _._

 _"T-tentu saja tidak! Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, Tetsuyacchi. Selama jantungku berdetak!"_

 _._

 _"Terima kasih Ryouta-kun... Hati-hati di jalan."_

 _._

 _"Un! Sampai berjumpa nanti malam, Sayangku~"_

.

.

.

僕と君が出会えたことに

何か理由があるとするならば

運命かは分からなくても

嬉しいことに変わりはないよね

.

Jika ada alasannya untuk sebuah pertemuan diriku dan dirimu di dunia

Takdirkah itu, tak bisa kumengerti…

Tapi itu takkan mengubah bahwa ku bahagia karenanya.

.

.

 _Catatan kecil:_

 _Kise di sini berumur sekitar 29 tahun, sementara Kuroko mahasiswa semester 6_

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Ah... belakangan aku terlalu sering baca berita tentang pesawat jatuh... terus ngerasa sedih :((

Lalu ku ingat Kise yang pakai baju pilot + pingin yang maso2... jadi kubuat ini :'D


End file.
